


Serenity

by Swagyano



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, all th good gay stuff i lov, they hold hands adn admire each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagyano/pseuds/Swagyano
Summary: Small, rare moments like this were theirs and their alone, in the peaceful school yard where time seems to stop just for them.





	Serenity

Neither remember how this started. One day Rinko happened to stumble into Sayo while she was sitting outside and practicing guitar, and decided to sit and listen. Then it happened again, and soon enough it turned into an almost daily routine whenever they were both free. The nice weather made it especially easy, as they had their own special spot under the shade where nobody bothered them so they didn’t have to worry about the sun’s harsh rays or other people intruding. It was nice, and Rinko liked it. If she had any other chance to get closer to her bandmate she wouldn’t trade this away for it. After all, it was these afternoons when Sayo truly shined.

 

She watched intently as Sayo's fingers danced across the strings as if this was something she was meant to be doing since the day she was born. Of course this was why she was in Roselia; her skill is unquestionable and yet it feels like she never stops practicing, like she's still not good enough. The quiet voice within Rinko wished it could break out and tell her just how wonderful she was in many ways. 

 

The music came to a halt and a moment of silence followed. When Sayo opened her eyes and lifted her head, their gazes met. For a while, they just shared the awkward, silent, but intimate, eye contact. Sayo was the first to avert her gaze, a soft pink dusting her cheeks as she cleared her throat and brought a hand up to her face to tuck away stray hair behind her ear. “So… how was that?”

 

Rinko’s body jerked in response upon being called out from the soothing trance. “Ah! It was…” She took deep breath to calm down and collect her thoughts before continuing with a soft smile, “Beautiful, as always… you're incredible.”

 

That's the only way she could describe it. Whether she's completely rocking it on stage or taking time with such unusual slow songs, her guitar playing was always on point. 

 

“It's all practice.” Sayo tried to brush it off but her serious persona crumbled with a smile that matched Rinko’s. “Thank you for the input.”

 

Rinko could just nod with a hum, basking in the blessed moment that was Sayo's happiness. Or at least that's what she assumed it was by the look on her relaxed face. Rinko felt she had the honor of witnessing more of these moments more often these days. Somehow that thought made her all giddy inside. 

 

While Sayo was busy adjusting her guitar Rinko took a moment to admire those hardworking hands of hers. They looked soft at a glance, despite… 

 

“Ah!”

 

Rinko's squeak startled the guitarist, making her turn to her with a confused expression. “Is everything okay-?”

 

“You… have a cut…”

 

The pair of brows furrowed as she examined her own hands. And there it really was; a small cut on her finger. Sayo sighed in relief, “Is that all? It's not uncommon. I suppose I wasn't careful enough, and it is my fault.”

 

The worried expression on Rinko’s face was a clear sign that wasn't good enough for her to drop the subject just yet, “Does it not hurt?”

 

“It stings now that you brought it to attention. But I will be fine, there is no need to concern yourself.”

 

“Hold on.”

 

Sayo did as she was told, and patiently watched her companion fiddle around through her own bag. It only took moments until Rinko made a noise and pulled out a box. It was hard to tell what it was at first, but upon closer inspection, she realized it was bandaids.

 

“Rinko, there’s no need-”

 

“It will be okay!” She insisted, leaving Sayo a little taken aback. She rarely saw her so determined over such trivial things. “If it’s okay… may I have your hand?”

 

Sayo’s lips pressed into a line and felt her cheeks heat up all over again. Maybe it was the way she said it, or the sole fact that it’s Rinko, but the situation they found themselves in was suddenly a little embarrassing. But saying no to such a worried face was hard, so Sayo obliged with a nod and brought her hand closer to Rinko - the injured finger extended.

 

As if it was a much bigger emergency, Rinko gave her a reassuring smile that caused her to once again gaze away. She didn’t even see when the other girl reached out for her hand so the initial contact made her flinch. The look Rinko gave her filled her with guilt, “Sorry, I was just surprised...”

 

The other girl took her word and took a hold of her hand. Now that no signs of hesitation were repeated, Rinko’s shoulders relaxed. Sayo stared at the girl’s hands, admiring the softness and warmth they offered. They were delicate, as she expected of a pianist, and everything she did was with so much care and caution as if Sayo was made out of fragile glass that could break under her merciful touch.

 

She only then took notice that the bandaid was decorated with all sorts of colorful shapes, and the thought of Rinko carrying these around was much more amusing. Something told her that a certain friend of hers must enjoy them. Before she knew it, it was wrapped around her finger and covering the small cut she didn’t think was worth fussing over.

 

“There,” Rinko spoke softly, holding her hand between both of hers. Just like earlier they held gazes for a moment before the shy girl gently placed Sayo’s hand into her lap. Still in awe, Sayo practically spaced out staring at it.

 

“It’s important to take care of your hands…” Her voice got louder filled with confidence, and Sayo remained silent, “They’re… very beautiful, and with them, you play all the lovely music. Keep up the good work.”

 

At that moment, her breath hitched, because the words Rinko spoke were just as beautiful as she was. Somehow this girl just never fails to impress her.

 

As Sayo had nothing to say Rinko became self conscious; her face turned a shade of red and she nervously fidgeted while over analyzing her words in fear she might’ve said something wrong. The other girl took notice, and this time it was her placing a hand over Rinko’s, to comfort her.

 

“Thank you, Rinko. I appreciate your care and promise to be more careful.”

 

_ ‘It’s what I would want you to do, as well.’ _ The words failed to leave her mouth.

 

Her gaze softened and she smiled, filling up Rinko’s stomach with butterflies and bringing a smile on her own face. This was the third time their eyes met like this, wordlessly yet content. Small, rare moments like this were theirs and their alone, in the peaceful school yard where time seems to stop just for them. Neither knew for how long they stayed like this, but Sayo was the first one to pull back and picked up her guitar once again.

 

“That’s enough for the break. Now then, why don’t you choose the next song?”

**Author's Note:**

> they r soft


End file.
